1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to photographic cameras with flash devices, and more specifically to a camera and method of assembly including a permanent electronic flash selected from alternative designs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common in modern photography to provide automated cameras with electronic flash devices. Many flash designs are available, including flash tube and reflector assemblies that are either fixed or extensible relative to the remainder of the camera.
The fixed flash approach has relatively few required parts, is simple to manufacture and easy to use. In compact cameras, however, space is limited, and the flash tube and reflector assembly are only a short distance from the camera optics. With certain photographic subjects this short distance can produce a phenomena known as red eye. Light is reflected from blood vessels in the subject's retina, which then image as red spots in the resulting picture.
Extensible flash devices solve the red eye problem by extending the flash tube and reflector assembly during picture taking to increase the distance of the flash assembly from the camera optics. In one popular approach, often called a cobra flash, the flash tube and reflector assembly is mounted on the camera body for pivotal movement between a collapsed position covering the optics and an extended position, above the camera, for picture taking. Extensible flash devices provide a good solution to the red eye problem, but add complexity to the camera and its manufacture and operation.